Shi no Uta
by RyukoHakai
Summary: Tokoyama, in where this great city lives many people, who comes from many other countries... because of the last War, the corruption now lays over the Government of Tokoyama, and the hero this time, might be the villain itself. Now, another Wars seems to doom the future of the city and all she knows. Within this series of events, she might find her destruction or her salvation.
1. Chapter 1

_"Shadows will rise, worse than before, stronger and bloodier; beware what lurks in the light, search for the unloved one, darkness may be your only salvation this time."_

 **Chapter 1**

The night loomed over Tokoyama, one of the greatest cities in the world, at the same time, with dark secrets beneath it. The crime ruled Tokoyama, of course, nobody knew more than the citizens of there; they would always deceive about their dark side.

Cowards, they were all cowards to not face such violent truth… only cowards didn't accept those kind of truths, why? Because it would possibly ruin their reputation. _Pathetic._ Yet, who cared of what that city made? The newspaper wouldn't give anything away about Tokoyama's bloody secret, and why would anyone care of what happened there? No one.

A lean and shadowy figure was crouching over the Heroe Tower, a great place for view, yet, the unknown one didn't seem to be there to admire the city. Its eyes were focused in somewhere in Tokoyama. The figure was female, a terrible red eye scanning wherever it was looking at, the right part of her face was covered by a long lock of jet-black hair.

The one standing in the top of the tower had such peculiar clothes; something like the combination of a coat and a cloak, black fingerless gloves for fighting maybe, tight dark pants, and a mask with a smile on it.

"Target detected,"she hissed. "Tower North, floor 6. Name:The Ghost."

There was a beep, and a voice that said 'confirmed', in answer. A sadic smile grew beneath her white mask. And there was a hiss, and the figure disappeared. The assassin would later reappear in the Tower North, just over the ceiling, her eyes glared down to the floor, she grumbled.

 _You don't know how high is the price of killing a Dead Man's Brotherhood Member, Hotaru Mitsuki… And bringing all your members here won't stop me._

With a glare, she waited patiently for The Ghost to appear. The breeze hissing the augury of a tragic death. She herself could feel it. A door opened a white dog appeared, and Ash felt a huge hatred towards him. The Ghost's blue eyes directed towards her, and they contracted in pure fear.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the white dog.

Ash took a step forward in a very decent way, there was no other movement than that.

"I've came in the Dead Man's Brotherhood behalf,"she answered. "And in the Grandmaster's behalf too. I came to talk about our member Hinata, that was killed by your stupid organization."

"The Primrose would never do _that!_ " said Hotaru. " _I_ never did!"

"Then, why there are reports of The Primrose _killing_ our members one by one, coming from many of _my_ comrades mouths?" demanded Ash in a cruel grunt. "If it was not you, then, there should be no reports of it. And that's not all. You killed a more than three squads. There was someone in one of the patrols, who meant too much to one of my comrades; a little brother is suffering because your stupidity!"Her voice became louder and the lace of menace marked her words.

"I told you I didn't!"replied Hotaru. Ash was fast to put herself in front of him.

"There was a something in our member's corpses,"Ash hissed. "We found white hair. And the only organization with white animals is yours, Hotaru. There was the same disgusting stench on it too."

Hotaru's eyes widened. Ash knew then she had discovered the truth. Hotaru had been responsible of all their deaths. And she would avenge them. The Grandmaster would never let anyone get away with it.

"You have challenged the Dead Man's organization, Hotaru,"growled Ash and pushed the Primrose's leader to the floor with just one kick of her feet. The animal's blue eyes shone with the same fear every victim showed. She was the Black Shinigami, the Messenger of Death, the Wrath of Hell, the pet of Death itself… many good nicknames.

"Please, have _mercy_ , Black Reaper!"Hotaru would whine. Ash's lips were curved in a snarl of disgust.

"Of course, Hotaru,"she replied calmly. "I'm gonna show you the same mercy you showed to Hinata, to Shiroken, to Lee, to Tsume, to Ronin… And you said you would come alone, but I'm no fool: I can feel all your members prepared for me."

Ash took one of her crossed swords that were in her back, and raised the right hand, looking with coldness at the defenseless Hotaru. Ash would growl when her sword went through Hotaru's pelvis, and there was a massive bleeding coming out from Hotaru's body. Her mouth was close to his left ear.

"One more thing,"she whispered. "Death says 'hello' to you, Hotaru."

Her last words were the last thing the leader heard when he feel limp and dead in the floor, his eyes glazed, before she disappeared and the tower exploded.

Ash would then reappear in a safe distance from the exploding building. She wished Hotaru's corpse would burn. He deserved it. She was standing in a building, close to the manor where the Dead Man's organization was ubicated.

:...:

 _One less in the list. It was pretty easy, to be honest._

The assassin would turn and then jump off the building, to then land with grace and with making no sound. She sniffed and started walking towards the manor. She was already figuring the report she would give Ze'ev. He would be glad that Hotaru was finally dead. As soon as she arrived, two guards stopped her.

"You both don't need to be so aggressive with me,"Ash said, calm. "You already know me."

The two guards narrowed their eyes, and let her pass with no other question. Ash was internally surprised by that attitude, usually the twin guards would let her pass without asking her. She shrugged it off, and instead, she walked over the Grandmaster's throne room. She felt the tension in the air.

"Ze'ev?" Ash asked as she softly opened the door of the throne room. Ze'ev was in the room, and his gaze seemed troubled. As soon as Ash stepped in, Ze'ev's gaze was locked on her.

"Oh, Ash,"he greeted. "Come on, tell what happened."

"The mission was a success, sir,"Ash answered. "Hotaru Mitsuki has been erased from existence, with the North Tower, where most of his members waited for me."

Ze'ev's eyes widened with surprise, but then it was replaced by pure pride.

"You are clearly one of our best members, Ash,"said Ze'ev. "I'm glad to have you as a comrade."

Ash bowed her head in deep respect for Ze'ev.

"You taught me, Ze'ev,"said Ash. "I learned from the best. My skills are good thanks for your patience and wisdom."

Ze'ev let out a chuckle. Every in the Dead Man's Brotherhood knew Ash didn't compliment so easily.

"Well, you can go, you have finished your work for today,"said Ze'ev, making a gesture with his hand, dispatching her. And the assassin just turned and started to walk off.

Ash had started to think what else to do, her mind whirling with future plans and remembering some other missions she had fulfilled successfully.

"Ash, wait,"said Ze'ev, suddenly. Ash stopped and turned to look at The Grandmaster. "I must warn you,"

"Warn me about what?" Ash could feel the fear tingling in Ze'ev's skin, thing that started to worry her. Ze'ev was really scared of something.

"Is your future, The Ancients showed it to me,"started Ze'ev. "They told me: 'Even the most raging fire can be calmed by the water of ice and frost.' "

Ash's tail was bristling and so did her soft fur. What did he meant by that? And what he meant with fire and ice? Was she in danger?

"Listen, Ash," said Ze'ev, hastily. "I _can't_ do anything to protect you from that fate, and neither can you. You must face The Ancient's will."

"I will face my destiny with bravery, sir," Ash vowed. "I will not turn my back and run like a coward. Real warriors never run from destiny."

Ze'ev sighed and nodded, his eyes glittered with sadness. Ash hoped he would be there for when that happened.

"You'll have to complete some more missions before you go,"said Ze'ev. "I don't know when you will meet your destiny, but I know that time isn't now. You can stop worrying now. Meet me tomorrow at the first time of day, okay?"

Ash nodded and bowed her head. And would walk off from the throne room. She tried to brush off the fear feeling in her skin, but that words that prophesied her destruction were just so single but powerful at the same time. Ash sighed. Whatever happened she would face The Ancient's will with no word.

 _And this stays between Ze'ev and me. No one must ever know about this._

It was scary to know that death could be close and was awaiting anywhere in any place. Her destruction was inevitable. Suddenly another question popped up in her mind.

 _And what if my destruction isn't death? What if there's another way to destroy me? Torture, maybe?_

When thinking of torture, painful memories filled up her mind, and within seconds she would shrug it off. There was no time to think of the past, she would only concentrate on completing her missions and being careful with whatever awaited her outside from the manor.

"Hey, Hakai!"

Ash turned in a very abrupt manner and glared at whoever that just called her by her last name. She found it was Tsume's brother: Hatsumo.

"What do you want?" Ash grunted, putting both of her hands in both of her pockets of her tight dark pants. Her glare swpt over him, expectant.

"So is true you _killed_ Hotaru?"Hatsumo asked. "You avenged my brother then?"

"I did,"Ash replied. "I erased Hotaru as a payback of all our dead members."

Hatsumo bowed in respect. Ash knew he was grateful that now Tsume's spirit would now rest in peace, along with the others that had been killed at Hotaru's mercy. He then turned to go off, but before he disappeared from Ash's sight, she stopped him by approaching him and putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Hatsumo,"Ash started. "I'm very sorry for your loss, I really am. I know how it feels, believe me. The Dead Man's Brotherhood will never forget Tsume, and we will always honor him."

Hatsumo shivered, and Ash felt his sadness like a big wave that hit her. However, it wasn't enough to hit her cold heart. She understood him, anyways.

"Thanks, Black Reaper,"he sighed. "I understand now why Ze'ev has you as his personal assassin."

"Thank you, Hatsumo,"Ash replied. "May your brother rest in peace with The Ancients."

"Tsume would be grateful,"Hatsumo commented.

Hatsumo started to walk off again, his ears were flattened against his ears. The fox was really hit by Tsume's death.

 _He has to get over soon. The Dead Man's Brotherhood does not have time to deal with feelings._


	2. Chapter 2

Ash kept on her own path. She had to get to her own quarters right now, she had to prepare herself to tomorrow. She would not sleep. Ash simply couldn't help feeling that something terrible would happen to her if she fell asleep.

 _You are being paranoid with this,_ she scolded herself. And ignoring her instincts she went off to her own room and locked herself inside it. Ash looked over to the room that had been once beautiful and fancy, but now this manor's room was nothing but some other place she used as her own quarters.

There was nothing more than weapons, and her own bed. There was a window which was open and there was some moonlight traces filtering her quarters. Ash closed the window with ferocity. She never liked to look up to the moon nor the stars.

Ash sat on her bed and instantly, a black sword with its borders of a red highlight, would appear in her right hand. She gazed at the strange, magical weapon. Her red eye was reflected in the sword's black blade. With a glow of red flames, the sword disappeared.

The assassin sighed and stood still there. Sitting, her ears were twitching slightly as thought she could catch some sounds that couldn't be heard. The only thing she was thinking of, was fire being engulfed by frost and ice, before it was darkness who devoured it all.

* * *

 _Ash's hands were dirty with scarlet liquid, it was cold. Her feet was hidden because of the pool of blood in which she was standing. Her red eye reflected hatred and ancient savagery. There were bodies lying in the pool of blood, their faces were the only thing that could be seen from the corpses. There was still that expression of fear, that expression of horror that would always mark anyone's faces whenever Death appeared in a more 'human' way, ready to claim their lives._

 _She laughed… she simply laughed. There was no fun on her voice, there was only bitterness and pain, hatred and coldness. Scars marked her muscles._

 _A crimson moon would glow in the middle of the dark sky. There was no star, there was no salvation. Madness was a feeling that would trap someone like an annoying mosquito fell in a trap. Insanity was other way to see it, insanity was another way to express the darkness's beauty. Such hatred, such darkness. So beautiful._

 _She kept laughing. Showing her bleeding mouth, and it wasn't her own blood. When she touched her eyes, she felt no eye but a hole. Those holes… were like the same hole she felt in her heart. She had no pity, no joy, no sadness. She laughed, laughed, and laughed all over again. And stopped, and suddenly, she started to cry black tears. Black, black, all the color she was._

 _She looked up to the crimson moon, before letting out a scream of pure anger and pain._

Ash opened her eyes, and her gaze was looking up to the roof. Cold sweat ran down her neck. That nightmare had worsened this time, this time, there was a crimson moon. The last time it was a very dark sky. She stood up and rubbed the palm of her right hand against her forehead.

 _Is my insanity getting out of control again?_

She let out a sigh and walked out from her quarters. Her bones were shivering, but she did whatever to stop them. Nobody could see how weak she was now. With her tail lashing sideways, she directed to Ze'ev's throne room, and as soon as she stepped in, The Grandmaster lifted his muzzle to look at her.

"Ah, Ash,"greeted Ze'ev.

"What did you want to talk about?"asked Ash, as she stepped and knelt in front of The Grandmaster.

"Is about your new mission,"he responded. "Recently, one of our sentinels had reported many strangers trespassing the border between the City and the Lawless lands. _Our_ lands."Ze'ev sighed and his gaze revealed how tired he was. "Your mission consist in investigate why there had been trespassers too many times, kill them if _necessary._ "

Ash nodded, and her ragged ears flattened. If there were trespassers, it couldn't be any good.

 _Did someone reveal our location? Another traitor?_

"I'll go now,"Ash grunted as she stood up, and started to walk off to the throne room's exit. Her fists were moving without control. Maybe, she was anxious for a quarrel with the idiots who dared to leave Tokoyama's side to enter a dangerous land were the most strongest and feared mafias lived.

If it was a fight they were looking for, they would have one. However, she had in mind Ze'ev's order: don't kill if necessary. She stopped in her tracks when she realized someone was there, in the hallway that went towards the old manor's exit.

"Reo,"growled Ash. "What brings your ass here?"

Reo stopped leaning against the wall and stood in front of the assassin. He was very tall man, with a long scar that crossed all his face.

"I've heard about your new mission,"Reo answered. "I'd like to help you. Besides, I am the one who told Ze'ev of the trespassers."

"I see,"she spat. "You can come then. Should we bring another one?"

"Hatsumo would be glad to help,"Reo said. "He needs something to distract himself from Tsume's death."

 _True. True. Hatsumo's sorry ass needs some mission to distract his mind._

"Did someone called me?"

Ash turned to see the young man. His eyes were still without his usual spark of life. He looked tired, and he looked different from the Hatsumo Ash and Reo always knew.

"Would you like to come with me and Reo in my new mission?"asked Ash. Hoping for some moments her comrade would decline her offer. However, Hatsumo's eyes sparkled when Ash commented about the mission.

"I would be glad to help!"said Hatsumo, now cheery and happy. Ash made efforts not to show her disappointment. She wanted him to get over his grief, yes, but the truth was that she never felt comfortable doing missions with company. She'd rather be alone.

"Good, now let's go. I don't want the _whole_ Dead Man's Brotherhood asking if they can come too."

Ash started to move on again, followed by Hatsumo and Reo, both seemed glad to help. And as they moved on, Ash had started to form some plans in her head. They would need many available plans, in case the mission didn't went as Ash planned.

As they reached the old manor's exit, Ash turned to both of her comrades.

"The trespassers must be really hard to defeat if they are brave to get into the Lawless lands,"she grunted. "Did both of you bring your weapons? And your masks?"

Hatsumo and Reo nodded. Hatsumo grabbed his two daggers, while Reo grabbed two of his AK's. Ahs nodded and put on her white bloody-smiling mask. Hatsumo used a mask that covered his jaw and nose too, however, there was just some tears painted on it. Reo only used his favourite bandana.

"We are ready now,"Ash growled, and stepped out of the manor. Her comrades behind her. The three gave a gesture to the twin guards, who simply growled back. They swiftly went close to one of the most ruined buildings, close to the manor's location.

"What are we supposed to do here?"asked Reo, his breath almost unhearable under his bandana.

"We are gonna use the ceilings of any building."Ash answered, dryly. "It'll help us to locate our targets,"

Reo nodded. Ash jumped and grabbed a drain bar and pushed herself to jump again. She landed silently over the ceiling. Reo and Hatsumo landed behind her. With no word, she started to run, to then jump again and to land in a old apartment ceiling, Reo and Hatsumo were able to keep up with her.

While they jumped, Ash's ears catched different sounds, and her nose could detect different scents, however, she didn't recognize any intruder scent… _yet._

"Where did you see those trespassers, Reo?"asked Ash as soon as they landed over the ceiling of another old apartment.

"Close to this location,"answered Reo. "We just need to jump two or four more times, the intruders must be roaming by there,"

"Good,"grunted Ash. She ran over the ceiling and as soon as she reached the edge of the ceiling, she jumped again.

Her nose then hit a different scent. An _intruder_ scent. Her limbs went even more faster and her muscles tensed, ready to fight if necessary. As soon as Ash and her comrades reached the edge of the last building they had to pass to encounter the intruders, they jumped and landed in the floor, quiet as if they were nothing but feathers. Ash was grateful her own weapons hadn't cuased any loud noise.


End file.
